


Day Forty-Three || A Great Man

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [43]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Both Hinata and Sasuke know what it means to have a father mistreat them. But sometimes time - and loss - can give one a new perspective on what it means to be a great man.





	Day Forty-Three || A Great Man

“There you are - been looking for you all afternoon.”

Glancing over from her perch atop a bench, Hinata manages a soft smile. “Sorry. I went to run some errands, and...got a little sidetracked.”

Sasuke settles next to her with a soft rustle of clothing and gear. “Not anything to apologize for. I know a thing or two about heading off without telling anyone.”

That earns him a look.

“...so, what got you distracted?”

“Oh, it’s hard to say exactly what. My mind’s just been a little...full lately.” Gaze turning back forward, it takes in the Hokage monument, now complete with her companion’s sensei’s face. “...just...been thinking a lot lately. Mostly about my clan, and all the changes in it.”

“Hn...a sentiment I can relate to.”

“I thought you would, Sasuke-kun. It’s...funny how often we can relate to each other, isn’t it…?”

“...guess it is.” With his covered Rinnegan on the side she’s seated next to, Sasuke has to turn his head to give her a glance. “...anything in particular on your mind?”

“...in a sense.” There’s a pause, Sasuke waiting patiently as she gathers her thoughts. “...you know...Naruto-kun’s father was a great man. It’s...a shame he died so young.”

...well, that’s a little random, but he senses an upcoming segue. Sasuke follows her eyes up to the Yondaime’s face along the cliffside. “Yeah...wish I could have met him beyond what little I got to see in the war. He was strong. But also a good man.”

“...I...I feel bad to say it, because...well, Naruto-kun lost his father so early. But...in some ways, I envy him.”

“...oh?”

Hinata’s gaze lowers to her lap, now somber. “...I...I try to put my past behind me. I want my clan to move forward, and...my father is helping us change the old ways regarding the seal, and the branch houses. I can see he’s making a real effort to change, and...and to grow. And yet...I-I…” Her jaw clenches against her emotions, drawing a shaky breath through her nose. “...I don’t know if I’ll ever fully forgive him for how he treated me. And my sister. And...a-all of us. He kept his head down when dealing w-with the elders. He pitted Hanabi and I against each other…! I never hated her for it...it wasn’t her fault. And in the end, I don’t care a-about being heiress anymore. 

“He’s...he’s changing. He’s trying to, at least. A-and after the chūnin exams, he apologized to Neji. But I still find his actions back then appalling. Is...is it wrong of me to hang onto that in the face of his changes…?”

For a long moment, Sasuke is silent as he mulls over her words. Admittedly, he’s only been privy to much of the Hyūga clan’s inner turmoil (beyond the branch system) since his return, and the clans’ alliance. And given his outsider’s point of view, he’s not sure there’s much he can say definitively, or fairly.

...but…

“...when I was young, my father spent nearly all of his free time training my brother. Which was to be expected. He was the older son, the heir, and a prodigy from a young age. I was...a backup plan. In everything I did, I was compared to Itachi. From my shuriken skill, to my first Academy grade slip, to my initial attempt at the Gōkakyū. Even when I first started classes, the instructors brought him up. And my father said...hopefully he’ll be a good student like his brother.”

Watching from the corner of her eyes, Hinata stays silent, expression somber.

“My mother tried to offset the favoritism. She...heh…” A small smile tugs at his lips. “...she would offer to help train me. At the time I brushed her off...but I regret it. She was just… my mom. Since she was home full time by the time I was a kid, I didn’t realize she was a jōnin. But she always strove to give me attention in my father’s stead. Which...helped, but I still knew what was going on. I knew  _ why _ .

“...and then...tensions started mounting between Itachi and our father. It all started with Shisui’s apparent suicide. Everyone suspected Itachi had killed him...which, of course, wasn’t true. But a few people knew that was how to unlock the Mangekyō. But you don’t have to  _ kill _ someone. You just have to lose them. The pain of that loss awakens the next level of the Sharingan. When Itachi thought Shisui had died...he awakened it. And I saw it the first time that day.”

Something in Sasuke’s expression hardens, ever so slightly. “...from then on...suddenly, Fugaku started paying attention to me. Offered to train me. At first...I was so excited. But then I realized the shift between him and my brother. And I knew the truth. The time for the backup plan was upon him.”

The Uchiha sighs, head bowing. “...back then, I was a kid. I was naive. So...it hurt. Even if, to some extent, I understood. But I understand even better now. Sure, maybe I can’t fault his logic. He needed someone to lead the clan when he was gone. The Uchiha needed an heir that was strong, sure...but they also needed one loyal to its visions. And Itachi...well, you know how that went.”

Hinata can’t help a small flinch.

“...so maybe our fathers made mistakes. Huge ones. Ones that, one way or another...resulted in losses. Either in life, or other ways. Does it make them shitty people? Maybe. But…” In a rare moment, Sasuke hesitates...and then softens. “...maybe my father would have come around. Maybe things would have gotten better. But I don’t get to know that. I don’t get to try that what-if. Because he, my mother, my clan...there’s no second chance for them. Unless you count those named after them, and...the few of us left besides.

“I can’t tell you to put aside your anger, or your hate, if you can call it hate. I’m the last person who can preach that to you, given all I did. So I won’t. But...maybe you can learn from my mistakes, Hinata. Your father is alive. He’s trying. That doesn’t change what he did, and it doesn’t automatically make up for it. But...it  _ does _ give him a second chance to improve going forward. Whether or not  _ you _ forgive him...that’s up to you, and what you feel. But I think you’re smarter - and kinder - than throwing someone away for the mistakes they made in the past.” Dragging his one-eyed gaze from his lap, he looks to her quietly.

A hint of shame bows her own.

“...don’t disregard your anger. You feel it for a reason. But...you can let it consume you, or...you can let it fuel your want for change. Which...honestly, you’re already doing. You and Neji, both. And...also your father, and your sister. Your past might already be written, but your future’s still unfolding. Don’t let a few cinders in your past leave the rest in flames, all right?”

After a small pause, Hinata gives just a breath of a laugh. “...you really are a very wise, thoughtful person, Sasuke-kun. I think...most people don’t realize that about you.”

“Well, to be fair...I’m still learning. And so is my temper. People tend to see and  _ feel _ that before anything else.”

Her lips lift ever so slightly, glancing to him. “...thank you. That...gives me much to think about, and...in a new light. Maybe my idea of a great man needs some adjusting.”

“Maybe so.”

Silence falls, the pair smiling softly at each other before they seem to realize their positions. Gazes break, air suddenly sheepish. “Well, I...I should get going,” Hinata offers hastily. “I...still have an errand to run before it gets dark.”

“Yeah, I better get home,” Sasuke concurs. “You...take care, Hinata.”

“You too, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight.” Standing and giving a quick bow, the Hyūga scurries along her way.

Still sitting, he watches her go before looking back to the Hokage monument with a sigh.  _...a great man, huh…? _

_...wonder if she thinks I’m one... _

**Author's Note:**

> Another day posted before midnight, woohoo! Hopefully I can keep it up, despite things being a little rough for me lately~
> 
> Anywho, this prompt was...interesting. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it at first, but...then this idea hit me. Hiashi and Fugaku both made (imo) some very pivotal mistakes regarding their children, particularly Hinata and Sasuke...but also Hanabi and Itachi. But while Fugaku doesn't have a second chance to change his ways, Hiashi still does. Hinata's anger and hurt are still valid, but...maybe things still have a chance to get better as time goes on.
> 
> We'll see!
> 
> And that'll do it for today - thanks so much for stopping by to read n_n


End file.
